Sea, Death and Sun
by TalysAlankil
Summary: Will once offered Nico a threesome with his boyfriend. Nico finally takes him up on it. — Sequel to my fic If I Lose Myself, PWP one-shot.


The question sort of escaped Nico's lips unprompted as he and Percy were settling in their room at the beach house rented by Piper for their vacation on Long Island. It came out when percy was still carrying his suitcase inside. Nico hadn't really meant to ask—he'd toyed with the idea of asking him at _some_ point during the vacation, but then Will had reminded him of it during the drive there, and Nico hadn't been able to help himself.

"Have you ever had a threesome?"

Percy staggered over his suitcase, plummeted towards the floor, caught himself on the bed's footboard at the last moment, and finally, turned halfway to stare at Nico. "Have I—what?"

"A threesome." Then, as the memory of Percy's relationship with Annabeth crossed Nico's mind, he added, "With two other guys, specifically."

Percy gulped visibly. "Is this a trick question?" He paused, waiting for Nico to reply, but he remained silent. "Yes. Once. With Jason and someone else, at camp. You don't know him, he was gone the year you came."

"Did you like it?"

Percy shrugged. "Yes?"

"You don't sound very convinced."

"Jason and I—we did it just so we could say we had. Not exactly the best reason to have sex with a nearly complete stranger, even if you're with your boyfriend during the experience." He paused. "I didn't _dis_like it, but I'm pretty sure we fucked up more than should be allowed." Percy reported his gaze on Nico, eyes slightly narrowed. "Why do you ask?"

The scrutiny made Nico blush—unless it was what he was about to say next. "What if Will offered me to have a threesome with you? What would you say?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, then, slowly, smiled, looking like he was holding back a fit of laughter. "I can't believe he actually asked you."

Nico blinked a few times. "You don't sound surprised."

Percy regained his composure and sat on the bed. "He offered me when I first met him. You know, at your birthday party." It had been the first time Nico and Percy had met in nearly two years, after a forced breakup. "Everyone was trying to get us back together, and when he noticed that wasn't happening, Will said, and I quote, that 'he could help make a smooth transition'."

"I can't believe it," Nico said, to himself more than to Percy. "What did you tell him?"

"That he had to ask _you_ first. I take it he didn't."

"Not until you and I were back together." A few month into their relationship, actually. "You didn't answer me. What would you say now?"

"Are you saying you want to try?"

Nico shrugged. "Kind of? And I thought, if I have to…it might as well be with the love of my life and my ex-boyfriend-slash-current best friend with benefits."

"Formerly with benefits," Percy said, a grin forming on his face. "Or should I be worried?"

"Of course not—I would never—"

"Relax. I'm just kidding." Nico still cast him a glare for good measure. "Come here," Percy said, patting the bed next to him. But when Nico walked over, Percy grabbed him by the waist, pulling him on his lap and hooking a hand behind Nico's neck, bringing their face close together—close enough to kiss, but Percy didn't kiss him. "So I'm the 'love of your life'?"

"Shut up," Nico said, closing the distance between them. He could feel Percy's grin against his lips, and his chuckle vibrated through both their bodies.

* * *

Nico was pretty certain Will was waiting for him when he came in the boy's room later that night. He was sprawled on his bed, fidgeting with a book Nico doubted he was really reading—Nico had seen him with that book in the car earlier, and he'd barely turned the pages then.

Will raised his gaze to meet Nico's, and a triumphant smirk immediately formed on his lips. "So you _did_ ask Percy. I wasn't sure over dinner, but the way you glanced at me had made me suspicious."

Nico stared at him, unsure how to react. He'd planned a nice way of letting Will know about this, and now that was ruined. "When did you become a mind reader?"

"We talked about it earlier today, and now you come to my room at night, blushing like crazy. It was just a lucky guess. A very _easy_ lucky guess."

Nico could easily believe he was blushing—his face felt like it was on fire. "So—what _is_ your answer?"

"You didn't ask anything," Will teased. "But I haven't changed my mind, obviously."

* * *

Percy was pacing in their room when they arrived, mirroring the nervousness Nico felt. Sure, he'd initiated this, but now that they were there, he couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't a mistake. What if something went wrong? What if this created a rift between him and Percy, or made him jealous of Will?

Nico shook off the stray thoughts. If there was one thing he had faith in, it was his relationship. This was just an experiment. He could do this. He took a deep breath. "So…where do we start?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like there's a plan to follow."

Maybe they should have had a plan. It was the first time Nico had sex in such a _deliberate_ way. He was more used to going with the flow.

"Do you really need help to start having sex?" Will asked. "Here, I'll show you how it's done."

Nico had half a mind to point out Will had as much experience as Nico in this field, but when he turned to face him, he was surprised to find the blonde inches away from him. He paused there, gazing at Nico with a question in his eyes, and Nico couldn't help but nod in approval. Will's lips came crashing against his, forceful and passionate in a way Will hadn't been with him in a long time. Will gently pried Nico's lips open with his tongue, and Nico was glad for Will's mouth on his, because the moan he let out was probably a little undignified.

Nico was painfully hard by the time Will let go of him, panting heavily. "Something like this," Will said, looking over Nico's shoulder—at Percy, Nico guessed. He could easily imagine Will's expression, the challenge in his eyes. He didn't have to imagine Percy's reaction, because he found out immediately. Suddenly, his boyfriend was _there_, pressed against Nico's back.

"I know what to do with Nico," he said in a low voice. Nico twisted around—which was easier said than done, pressed as he was between two bodies—to glance at Percy, and was immediately caught by Percy's hands behind his back and his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss. A slow, tender kiss, expertly combined with lazy strokes along Nico's chest, his neck, his back, all places Percy knew would make Nico tick. Will eventually moved back during the kiss, and the sudden feeling of cold against Nico's back only heightened the feeling of Percy in front of him. Nico felt his knees give out from under him when one of Percy's hand slid under his shirt, but Percy caught him, holding him up—never letting go.

Nico emerged from that kiss like he would from a dream, hazy and lightheaded. And burning with lust. But not enough to forget that they were basically treating him like a prize. "Right. You both know how to kiss me. Could we move on?" Percy smirked, giving one more stroke over Nico's nipple with his hand that was still under Nico shirt. Nico groaned, and took it off, carelessly throwing it across the room.

Doing so, he noticed Will was staring at them, his skin flushed, his eyes shining, and his mouth agape. He'd removed his shirt too while Nico and Percy were kissing—and judging by the way his hand was hovering over his crotch, he'd debated losing the rest of his clothes too.

"Well, it would only be fair," Percy said, suddenly closing the distance between him and Will—physically, and metaphorically.

The sight of his boyfriend and his ex kissing had no right to be this appealing, Nico thought. Will was slightly taller than Percy, and yet he'd surrendered to him completely, letting Percy guide his movements. When Will began to grind against Percy, Nico couldn't take it anymore: he undid his belt, his jeans' fly, and began to stroke himself. Slowly—he didn't want to be done too quickly—but enough to give into _some_ of the pressure.

Percy let go of Will, who stood in place with wobbly legs, until his gaze fell on Nico, and he let out a soft gasp. Percy followed Will's gaze, finding Nico halfway leaning against the bed, with his hand still firmly tucked in his boxers.

Percy glanced at Will, but the blonde seemed unresponsive. "All right," he said. "I'll take care of that too." He discarded his shirt, faster than Nico had ever seen him, and knelt in front of Nico. "May I?"

"Please." Nico's voice was hoarse, and he didn't even care. Nor did he care about the sound that escaped his lips when Percy pulled down his jeans and boxers and took his cock in his mouth without a hint of hesitation.

He half-closed his eyes, but opened them again when Will walked up to him, staring at Percy with an entranced look, then back at Nico. _Now who's blushing?_ Nico thought. He looked ever more overwhelmed than Nico—and he wasn't even the one getting sucked on. Nico hooked a hand behind his neck and brought him closer, making their lips meet.

Will's lips, combined with Percy, were like the matching electrodes of a giant battery, electrifying Nico's entire body. And yet, the blonde was pliant, obeying the wordless commands of Nico's, letting himself be pulled closer and manipulated as Nico saw fit. Will's arms were clasped around Nico's shoulder, and it felt as though Will was holding on for dear life.

Well, Nico was just about to make it worse for him. His hands hovered down Will's body, slowly rediscovering it, finding by memory the spot above his stomach that made him tremble with appreciation. With one hand, Nico managed to get rid of Will's belt and pants, and he slid the other under the waistband of Will's briefs, cupping his ass. They were tight—tighter now, with Will's erection straining against it, leaking through the cloth—and Nico decided to get rid of them altogether. He blindly wrapped his other hand around Will's cock, lazily running his hand up the length of it, taking in Will's moan.

A rush of cold air over his dick alerted Nico that Percy had let go of him, and he stopped kissing Will, looking down to find Percy gently tugging at Nico's hand, taking it out of the way. Nico complied, and Percy replaced it with his own around Will's erection, before bringing his mouth down on it. Surprised, Will jerked at the sudden contact, and it was all Nico could do to hold him steady for a moment.

Will righted himself, and Nico took the opportunity to kick his pants out from around his ankles. "You know, the bed's right there…" he pointed out, but Percy seemed dedicated to the task at hand, and Will didn't seem to hear him, his head thrown back, leaning against the bed, moaning louder and louder and moving his hips in sync with each movement of Percy's head.

Nico refused to let them all by themselves. He grabbed Will by the shoulders, and gently pushed him, forcing Percy to let go of him as he toppled him over the bed's footboard. "My turn, now," he said, climbing on the bed over a very confused Will. Nico could have sworn he could still taste Percy when he took Will's cock in his mouth, slowly going down and taking more of it in. A rush of satisfaction coursed through Nico as Will moaned again—not wordlessly, this time, but calling out Nico's name. At the same time, Percy joined them on the bed, settling behind Nico and grabbing his cock with a hand. Nico couldn't help but gain speed, lost in the sensations for a moment.

Just as Will's breath shortened, he stopped, inching up to kiss him, on his abs, his nipples, the nape of his neck. Percy was still working on his cock, and he wanted _more_, but he forced himself to stay patient, to take his time. He went back down, taking Will's cock with a hand as he settled to kiss the skin of Will's belly, where Nico knew he was overly-sensitive.

The twitching of Will's muscles alerted Nico that he was close, and Nico let go of him all at once. The boy sighed loudly—whining, almost—but as Nico sat up, he saw that the gaze Will cast him was grateful.

Nico turned back to Percy, who had let go of Nico as well, and he noticed his boyfriend had finally gotten rid of his pants too at some point before getting on the bed. That was more than Nico could resist, and he pushed Percy back, sprawling him on the bed and lowering himself on his dick. The contrast in sensations was odd, but Nico was too filled with _want_ to be bothered by it too much.

Will's voice got him out of his contemplation. "Mind if I prep you, Nico?"

Nico hadn't really thought of it—or, specifically, of who would be doing what. And there was something strangely mundane about the way Will had asked. But Nico couldn't say he disapproved. "Go ahead," he said, panting, before he took Percy's cock back in his mouth, shifting his stance to give Will an easier access.

The warm sensation that followed alerted him that the boy had gone in with his tongue, pushing and stretching. The suddenness of it caused Nico to moan, and the vibrations of his voice along Percy's cock made him whine softly, as his hip agitated wildly, quivering as if in response.

Nico let go for a moment, gasping as Will continued to work over his ass, trying to catch his breath. "Get me the lube," he said, unsure who he was talking to exactly. Will stopped, but Percy was the one who moved first, getting out of bed and coming back with a small bottle—as well as a couple boxes of condoms, fitted to his and Nico's sizes. If Nico wasn't mistaken, Will could use Percy's without any trouble—which was lucky, because none of them had apparently thought of that.

"Come here," Nico said, and Percy seemed to understand, because he slid himself under Nico, his legs spread apart. Nico lowered himself to kiss him, then grabbed the bottle and coated his fingers in it. He passed it to Will without even asking, as well as one of the boxes of condoms, then turned his attention back to Percy, who was lying there, silently waiting.

This was familiar territory: pushing one finger, slowly, carefully, letting Percy accommodate. Moving slowly—Nico hissed and froze. Will had started doing the same to him, and that was not the kind of distraction Nico was used to. Still, he resumed, moving slowly, adding a finger when he thought Percy was ready.

He was three fingers in when he had to stop again when Will crooked a fingers and hit his prostate, making him collapse on top of Percy.

"Sorry," Will said, but his chuckle said the contrary.

Nico scoffed. "That's enough. You go first."

Will hummed softly, and Nico heard the sound of a ripped packet. Then Will was back, pushing inside of him—no longer with fingers, of course. He went in, slowly, all the way to the hilt, and Nico reached back to hold him there for the moment. Then he reached for a condom of his own, hastily rolled it over his cock, adding some lube just for good measure—and yeah, maybe getting to stroke himself after leaving his dick untouched was always good.

He tugged at Percy's hips slightly, and his boyfriend shifted closer, perfectly placed now. Nico had to guide himself with one hand, slowly entering Percy's ass while Will remained immobile and his own cock was progressively being pulled out of Nico. The combination of both sensations was unusual, but it brought a burning rush of _perfect_ to Nico's already hazy mind.

Before he was completely out, Will figured he could move again, and pushed in once more, still slowly. Nico was grateful for that, because he wasn't sure he could have taken Will going at full speed right now—just holding it together was difficult enough at the moment.

Still, he started to move, slowly, carefully. Judging by Percy's whimpers, it wasn't enough, but with his and Will's combined movements, it was all Nico dared to do. Will picked up the pace, and keeping in sync soon went from awkward and tiresome to natural and amazing. Soon, Nico had no choice but to keep up with Will's faster rhythm, matching it in reverse.

Finding a good angle with Will behind him was difficult, but judging by the way Percy clutched at the sheets, Nico was doing well enough. Nico grabbed a hold of the boy's dick, unable to resist seeing just how much he could make him scream. Apparently: a lot. Not that Nico was making particularly less noise. As for Will, he'd gone back to his old habit, pressing his body against Nico's back and sealing his lips on the nape of Nico's neck to keep himself silent. He'd probably have a hickey there—or several, since Will had already changed his spot a couple times—but Nico didn't care. As silent as he was, Will still let out some sound, and each of them reverberated through Nico's entire body.

He barely registered when his hand got sticky and wet with Percy's come, because his boyfriend's orgasm tightened the muscles of his ass around Nico's cock, sending him over the edge as well. Nico felt like he almost blacked out for a moment, replaced by an automaton that stroked and fucked Percy through both their orgasm—and Will's, if the fact that he'd let go of Nico to call out both their names was any indication.

It felt like an eternity before Nico came back down. He felt spent, content, and most of all, heavy. He wanted to lie down, but he couldn't really move until Will pulled out, so he gently nudged him. The blond responded slowly, both of them struggling to tie up their condoms and throwing them in the general direction of the garbage bin. They could take care of that later.

With that out of the way, Nico let himself drop to his side, towards the pillows that looked more than appealing right now. Percy crawled to join him, letting Nico nuzzle on his chest, and Will cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable.

Nico chuckled. "You can stay, you big doofus. It's not like we're going to throw you out as soon as we're done." Besides, if he stayed, there was a chance for another round. Or rounds. But right now, Nico needed some rest.

* * *

Nico was the first to wake up in the morning, sandwiched between the two boys. Both lovers of his, the only two he'd ever had. And yes, Percy was the love of his life, but it didn't mean his history with Will or his love for him now, though no longer no romantic, was any lesser.

Nico sat up and looked at the two of them, sleeping over covers they'd never bothered to put out of the way last night. They were similar in many ways, Nico suddenly realized. Tanned skin and lean muscles, Percy with a swimmer's body, and Will a surfer's—very much alike. The starker contrast was in their faces: Percy with green eyes and dark hair, Will with sky blue eyes and golden hair. The sea and the sun. With Nico in the middle. _Sea, sex and sun. Does that make me sex?_ Nico couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculously corny the stray thought was, and both boys stirred.

"It's nothing." Percy might have been proud of the old reference, but it could wait until later. Maybe when they were alone.

And yet, their biggest similarity was not physical. It was the absolute, devoted gentleness they had in every way they interacted with Nico. They could get rough during sex—both of them—but even then, they cared for Nico, they wanted to please him. To make him happy. If Nico had a type and they were it, then that was the best type one could ask for.

Nico certainly didn't need anything else.


End file.
